


Notizen

by Frostprinz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch, German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostprinz/pseuds/Frostprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock (BBC) Hogwarts AU </p><p>just the outcome of my fangirl-mind. </p><p>my biggest thanks goes to my personal Sherlock, Draco. Thanks for motivating me, and reading all of this mindfilling stuff /'D </p><p>btw. feel free for translation into english. My own english is just too worse, so I am uploading this in german.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anfang

Das fünfte Schuljahr hatte bereits begonnen, seit der Eröffnungszeremonie am 1. September waren einige Wochen vergangen. Wochen in denen ihnen von Anfang an eingebläut worden war, wie wichtig dieses Schuljahr doch war, da sie in diesem ihre ersten wirklich wichtigen Prüfungen ablegen würden: Zwischenprüfungen, den ZAG. 

Noch fühlte sich das alles allerdings so gar nicht real an, als ob die Prüfungen in weiter Ferne liegen würden. Die meisten der Schüler verschwendeten also noch nicht viele Gedanken daran und die Worte der Professoren gingen zu einem Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus. 

Halloween stand kurz bevor und nicht nur dass er versuchte alle Kurse und alle Hausaufgaben unter einen Hut zu bekommen, versuchte er vor allem wach zu werden. John Watson saß an diesem Morgen in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, am Frühstückstisch der Hufflepuffs, seinem Haus, und wusste nicht so Recht, ob er heute Morgen essen sollte oder nicht. Nicht, dass das Essen schlecht wäre, er hatte schlichtweg nur keinen Appetit. Ein Albtraum hatte ihn die meiste Zeit der Nacht wach gehalten hatte und sorgte dafür jetzt, dass er lieber schlafen als essen würde. 

Mit der Gabel stocherte er gerade in seinem Frühstück herum, als ein paar ihm bekannte Gesichter die große Halle betraten. Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan und Philip Anderson. Alle drei waren Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor und in seinem Jahrgang. 

„Wenn er uns heute noch mal so vorführt, dann.. !“ Das Mädchen in der Gruppe war mal wieder die lauteste von allen, und John wusste sofort worum es sich drehte: Typische Rivalitäten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. „Er ist so ein verdammter Freak!“ stimmte der schmale, schon fast magere Junge mit ein, und John verfolgte das Gespräch nicht weiter. Er wusste sehr wohl um wen es ging, oder worum, doch die Einzelheiten konnten ihm erspart bleiben. Sein Ziel war es sich aus solchen Dingen heraus zu halten, auch wenn sie ihn unbewusst wütend machten. Doch, um sich einzumischen, hatte er zu wenig damit zu tun. 

Jedenfalls war ihm jetzt der Appetit komplett vergangen. Etwas heftiger als gewollt ließ er die Gabel auf seinen Teller fallen und stand abrupt auf. Sarah die neben ihm saß, sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er griff einfach nur nach seinen Büchern, seiner Tasche und machte sich vorzeitig auf den Weg in das erste Klassenzimmer in dem er heute Unterricht haben würde. 

Nur immer, wenn er einfach los stürmte, achtete er nicht darauf, wo er lang ging. In den vergangenen vier Jahren hatte er es aber wenigstens geschafft, sich so viele Räume und Flure wie möglich zu merken, sodass er zwar im ersten Moment etwas verloren war, schnell aber wieder die Orientierung bekam. Er war in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses gelandet! Verdammt! Jetzt musste er sich aber beeilen, wenn er noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kommen wollte. Kurzerhand nahm er eine Abkürzung, wich dabei einigen älteren Schülern aus, die ihm entgegen kamen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig huschte er durch die Tür in den Klassenraum und ließ sich auf einen der hinteren Plätze fallen. Zu seinem Glück hatte Sarah ihm einen frei gehalten. „Was war denn los?“ wollte sie von ihm wissen, doch er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, wollte darüber nicht sprechen. Dabei deutete er mit einem kurzen Nicken nach vorne und Professor Binns betrat das Zimmer. Wobei man wohl nicht wirklich von betreten sprechen konnte, immerhin war dieser ein Geist, und schwebte mehr hinein als dass er tatsächlich ging. 

Sollte John an dieser Stelle glauben, dass Geschichte der Zauberei eine Strafe war, würde er im nächsten Moment gleich eines Besseren belehrt werden. Professor Binns war nicht der einzige, der hinein gekommen war. Ihm folgten die Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang. „Da es kurzfristig eine Änderung des Stundenplans gibt, werden Sie in Zukunft ihre Stunden in Geschichte der Zauberei zusammen mit den Slytherins verbringen. Ich bitte Sie den Schülern Platz zu machen und sich zu verteilen. Immer zu zweit, danke.“  
Hätte man nicht die Slytherins in die eine Hälfte des Klassenzimmers und die Hufflepuffs in die andere aufteilen können? Nein, natürlich nicht. Gerade als Sarah aufstehen wollte, tat er es selbst, setzte sich einen Tisch weiter, der noch leer war, und immerhin garantierte, dass Mike Stamford nun direkt links von ihm sitzen würde, ebenfalls aus seinem Haus. Nicht alle Slytherins waren schlecht, oder gemein, aber bei seiner Menge an Glück, ging er lieber auf Nummer sicher, damit er nicht am Ende von zwei Slytherins eingekreist werden konnte. Vor allem da Professor Binns nicht zu denen gehörte, die besonders viel mitbekamen, sobald sie einmal mit ihrem Unterricht begonnen hatten. 

Warum war ihm das eigentlich nicht vorher aufgefallen, als er durch den Flur gehechtet war? Dann hätte er die Stunde vielleicht sausen lassen können. Aber es half nichts und er setzte sich auf seinen Platz, packte sein Geschichtsbuch aus, sowie Pergament, Tinte und Federkiel. 

Wer auch immer neben ihm saß, er hatte Glück, die Stunde verlief ruhig. Immer wieder kritzelte er Notizen auf sein Pergament, bis er dieses schließlich beiseitelegte. Als er einen Blick zu Mike wagte, sah er wie dieser zwar noch immer schrieb, der junge, hochgewachsene Slytherin allerdings nicht. Dieser sah nun ebenfalls Mike an. „Ich würde mir gerne deinen Federkiel leihen, meiner schreibt nicht.“ Die Stimme war kühl, sachlich, er würde sie deshalb auch nicht als unfreundlich bezeichnen.  
Mike sah ihn verwirrt an, zögerte einen Moment lang, ehe er dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir leid, aber du siehst doch, dass ich noch schreibe.“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte John nach seinem gegriffen und reichte diesen über den Tisch hinweg. „Du kannst meinen benutzen.“ 

Der Blick des Jungen mit dem schwarzen, gelockten Haar war einen Moment lang abschätzend, seine Augen verengten sich kurz, ehe er dann mit seinen langen Fingern nach dem Federkiel griff. „Danke.“, antwortete er ebenso kühl, den Blick immer noch auf John geheftet, welcher leicht schmunzelte. 

Die Feder glitt über das Pergament, trocknete Sekunden nachdem die Wörter geschrieben wurden. „Das ist John Watson.“, wandte Mike wieder das Wort an den jungen Slytherin. „Ich weiß.“, kam es sofort zurück, und Mike grinste einfach nur amüsiert, ehe er seine Sachen einpackte und langsam aufstand. Verblüfft blickte John immer noch zu ihm hinüber, bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Unterrichtsstunde bereits vorbei war. Genauso wenig merkte er, dass jemand anderes das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. 

„Wir müssen miteinander reden.“, hallte es durch den Klassenraum und von den steinernen Wänden. Erst jetzt fiel John auf, dass er und der Junge die einzigen waren, die noch hier saßen. Dieser hob das schlanke Gesicht vom Pergament, blickte über die Tische hinweg. „Lestrade.“ Wieder dieser sachliche Ton der von Fakten sprach. „Ich, also Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.“ Was in aller Welt wollte ein Gryffindor von einem Slytherin? Verwirrt sah John zwischen den beiden Parteien hin und her. Lestrade machte einen eher bedrückten Eindruck, als ob ihm das gerade sehr unangenehm war. „Wir haben noch jemanden gefunden.“, erklärte er ihm und versuchte dabei möglichst sachlich zu sein, dennoch schien er kein Interesse zu wecken. Er zögerte noch kurz, ehe er dann weiter sprach. „Diesmal mit einer Botschaft.“ Diesmal sah der schwarzhaarige Junge auf. Ein durchdringender Blick. „Anderson?“ „Anderson.“ Bei der Antwort verzog er das Gesicht. „Gut, ich komme gleich nach.“ 

Mit einer Seelenruhe beendete er den geschrieben Satz auf dem Pergament, ehe er den Fiederkiel wieder zurück an John reichte. Lestrade hatte die beiden inzwischen verlassen, auch wenn er den Eindruck erweckt hatte, dass er lieber noch etwas länger geblieben wäre. Einen Augenblick lang blinzelte er, nahm seinen Federkiel dann aber an und steckte ihn wieder ein.  
„Woher?“  
„Federkiel, Name, Gravur.“ 

Wieder sah er ihn verblüfft an, öffnete kurz den Mund. Erst wollte er nichts mehr sagen, entschied sich dann aber zu einer weiteren Frage. 

„Was will Lestrade von dir?“  
„Hilfe.“ 

Auf einmal konnte er es nicht mehr verbergen und ein breites, begeistertes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins aus. Diese Begeisterung war auch in seinen Augen zu sehen. 

„Warum sollten sich unsere selbst ernannten Schüler-Auroren dich um Hilfe bitten?“  
„Weil ich der Beste bin.“  
„Er ist ein Gryffindor, das sind sie alle.“  
„Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin der Beste.“ 

Nicht wirklich überzeugt sah er ihn wieder an und das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihm gegenüber wurde nur noch breiter. Was für eine Arroganz! 

„Beweis es.“  
„Bitte.“ Man konnte eindeutig hören, dass er es genoss. Noch immer hatte er dieses Lächeln, dieses überhebliche Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Junge drehte sich mehr zu John um und nahm die Herausforderung scheinbar nur zu gerne an. „Muggelstämmig. Dein Name gehört zu keiner der großen oder alten Zaubererfamilien. Du hast einen Bruder, der offensichtlich ein Muggel ist. Man erkennt es daran, dass dein Federkiel aus dem Muggelbedarf stammt, außerdem die sentimentale Gravur. Würde dein Bruder hier zur Schule gehen, wäre es überflüssig dir so ein Geschenk zu machen, gleichzeitig wirkt es nicht so, als ob es derjenige wirklich ernst gemeint hat. Ein günstiges Modell, wahrscheinlich einfach nur um den Familienfrieden zu wahren, kein Stolz, eher Neid. Neid, den man zu verbergen versucht. Ihr scheint außerdem nicht gut miteinander klar zu kommen, dafür behandelst du das Geschenk zu fahrlässig, gibst es ohne zu Zögern aus der Hand.“ Abwartend sah er ihn dann an. 

Irgendwann hatte er seinen Mund geöffnet, ihn wieder geschlossen, und sah ihn voller Verblüffung an.  
„Wie machst du das?“  
„Deduktion.“ Verwirrt sah John ihn wieder an, und sogleich antwortete er erneut. „Nichts, dass ich deinem kleinen Gehirn erklären würde.“ Dabei stand er auf. „Also, was denkst du?“ 

„Verblüffend... Außergewöhnlich.. “ John blinzelte mehrmals und konnte jetzt auf seinem Gesicht etwas anderes lesen. Einen Moment lang war er wohl ebenfalls überrascht, auch wenn er versuchte es sofort wieder zu verbergen.  
„Wirklich?“ Es war wohl nicht so, als ob er tatsächlich zweifelte.  
„Ja.“  
„Erstaunlich, normalerweise höre ich etwas anderes.“  
Wieder blinzelte John. „Das wäre?“  
„Verpiss dich.“ 

Sofort musste John lachen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, während der Slytherin nun endgültig aufstand, seine Tasche packte und schulterte. Gerade als er aus der Tür gehen wollte, hielt John ihn auf. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stand er auf. 

„Warte! Dein Name!“ forderte er ihn auf und mitten in der Bewegung hielt der andere an.  
„Sherlock Holmes.“  
„Holmes?“  
„Sherlock, einfach nur Sherlock.“ grinste er und machte sich dann aus dem Staub. 

Einen Moment lang saß er noch da, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er zu spät kam! Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock Holmes hatte er nämlich nicht vor den Unterricht zu schwänzen.  
Gerade als er dabei war in Windeseile seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu stopfen, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Er war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er die Schritte nicht gehört hatte. 

„Du bist doch der Beste in Kräuterkunde.“  
Sofort sah John auf und konnte die Stimme jetzt wenigstens dem Gesicht zuordnen.  
„Das bin ich.“  
„Und du bist der Einzige der bereits Zugang zur Medizin hat.“  
„Der einzige Schüler, ja.“  
„Lust auf ein Abenteuer?“ Wieder dieses schelmische Grinsen von Sherlock Holmes. John konnte die Anspannung in der Luft praktisch fühlen, ein aufregendes Prickeln.  
„Unbedingt.“ 

 

John konnte es kaum glauben. Nicht nur, dass er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen namens Sherlock Holmes hinterher hechtete, dieser verfügte um wesentlich längere Beine als er selbst, er schwänzte auch noch den Unterricht. Eigentlich war er nie ein Rebell gewesen, oder jemand, der einfach die Regeln brach oder ohne Entschuldigung nicht auftauchte, aber das hier hatte einen viel zu großen Reiz. Vielleicht war es das, worauf er schon immer gewartet hatte? Seine Gedanken rasten und er war nicht dazu in der Lage eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Erst einmal wollte er wissen, was es mit alledem auf sich hatte. 

Sherlock hängte ihn ohne weiteres ab, aber nicht so, dass er ihm nicht folgen könnte. Ein wenig aus der Puste kamen sie in einem Korridor an, dort erwartete Sally sie bereits, die ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aussah. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und zeigte damit deutlich wie wenig begeistert sie war. Als John endlich außer Atem aufholte, runzelte sie die Stirn. 

„Wer ist das?“, wollte sie wissen, und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu John hinüber.  
„John Watson.“, stellte er sich selbst vor.  
„Kollege.“, erklärte Sherlock eher knapp, wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, aber sie versperrte ihm erneut den Weg. Aufsässig sah sie ihn von unten aus an.  
„Du hast keinen Kollegen.“  
„Und du solltest wissen, dass Anderson eine Freundin hat.“ Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach wäre es nichts Nettes gewesen, hallte es von weiter hinten aus dem Korridor wider. „Es ist okay, lass ihn durch.“ Sie brummte dagegen etwas unverständliches, machte den beiden aber Platz. Mit stechendem Blick sah sie den beiden nach und nahm wieder ihre Position ein, während John einfach nur hinter Sherlock herging, warf aber noch einen kurzen Blick zurück. 

Lestrade erwartete sie bereits, auch er ließ seinen Blick über John schweifen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wandte Sherlock das Wort an ihn. „Ich brauche ihn.“ Sofort hob Greg abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay. Ich frage nicht. Also, sieh es dir an.“ Dabei nickte er kurz, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Diese führte in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und als John sich etwas vorlehnte, konnte er dort ein junges Mädchen auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Mit dem Gesicht nach unten, und machte einen leblosen Eindruck. 

Einer nach dem anderen betrat den Raum, ihre Schritte hallten, aufgrund des beinah leeren Raumes von den Wänden wider. Im Halbkreis stellten sie sich um den scheinbar regungslosen Körper auf, und John konnte nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hatte. Sollten sie nicht wenigstens einen Lehrer benachrichtigen? Andererseits hatten die Lehrer gleichzeitig in diesen dunklen Zeiten andere Sorgen und es ging ihn auch nichts an. Dies hier lag nicht in seiner Verantwortung. Aber was genau sollte er jetzt tun und wozu brauchte Sherlock ihn? Fragend sah er zu diesem hinüber und man sah ihm seine Unsicherheit in seiner Körperhaltung an. Ohne, dass er die Frage stellen musste, richtete Sherlock das Wort wieder an ihn. 

„Sag mir was du siehst.“, forderte er ihn auf.  
„Anderson hat bereits..“, antwortete Greg, mischte sich ein, kam aber nicht besonders weit.  
„Er arbeitet nicht sauber!“ Sherlocks Stimme wurde dabei ungewöhnlich laut und gerade als er dachte, sie würden anfangen sich wirklich zu streiten, bemerkte er eine weitere Person.  
„Hallo?! Ich bin noch hier, ich kann euch hören! Wir sind hier im selben Zimmer!“ In der Stimme spiegelte sich Verblüffung und Wut wieder. Aber nicht die Art von Verblüffung oder Faszination, wie John sie für Sherlock übrig hatte. Dass Anderson nicht besonders begeistert über solche Worte sein würde, war wohl offensichtlich, dennoch gab sich keiner damit ab ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
„Genau das ist das Problem.“, stellte die kühle, angenehme Stimme Sherlocks fest und man konnte die Überheblichkeit seiner Worte praktisch greifen.  
Der Mund Andersons öffnete sich und er wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzen, als Lestrade ihn einfach nur mit einem Blick warnte und zum Schweigen brachte. Sofort schloss Anderson den Mund wieder, drehte sich um und notierte sich etwas in ein kleines Notizbuch. Ob es sich um etwas wirklich relevantes, oder einfach nur ein Punkt auf seiner Hassliste gegenüber Sherlock handelte, konnte John nicht sagen. Aber eines musste man Lestrade lassen, er hatte seine Leute eindeutig unter Kontrolle und machte seine Rolle als Anführer klar. Vielleicht hatte er gerade durch diese Autorität geschafft, diese Arbeitsgruppe genehmigen zu lassen. 

Diese Autorität führte wohl auch dazu, dass sowohl Lestrade als auch Sherlock ausreichend Respekt voreinander hatten, um miteinander arbeiten zu können. Wie auch immer Sherlocks Arbeit hier aussehen würde. Nachdem das offensichtlich geklärt war, nickte John kurz, atmete ein und kniete sich neben den Körper des jungen Mädchens. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, fühlte den Puls, oder besser gesagt die Stelle an der einer sein sollte. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne, seufzte dann, schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein, nichts.“ Es war befremdlich wie gleichgültig er das beinahe hinnahm. Ja, er kannte sie nicht, aber dieses Mädchen war nicht einfach umgefallen und gestorben. Aber an ihrem Schicksal war nun nichts mehr zu ändern, stattdessen fuhr er mit seiner Untersuchung fort. „Ein schnellwirkendes Gift, nicht in flüssiger Form. Keine Einstiche an den Armen oder beiden, ich vermute eine Kapsel, da auch keine Reste eines Pulvers in ihrem Mund vorzufinden sind.“ Sein Blick fiel dann auf ihre linke Hand, und auf die Botschaft die sie hinterlassen hatte. 

„Ist das nicht..?“ Dabei verengte er die Augen ein wenig, zögerte einen Moment lang bevor er es aussprechen wollte, doch er kam nicht weit, da ihm Anderson sofort ins Wort fiel. „Ja, ein deutsches Wort. Ich denke, sie wollte Rache schreiben.“ John konnte nicht anders als Anderson mit einem kleinen Welpen zu vergleichen, der gerne eine Belohnung von seinem Herrchen einheimsen wollte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Sherlock, der in diesem Moment mit den Augen rollte und John konnte nicht anders als darüber zu schmunzeln. 

 

„Du bist ein Idiot, Anderson.“ Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren, sich nicht unterbrechen. „Sie ist Britin, keine Deutsche. Sie ist langsam und qualvoll gestorben, ihr Körper war durch das Gift gelähmt. Sie war clever, warum sollte sie etwas hinterlassen, von dem sie nicht ausgehen kann, dass wir es verstehen würden?“ Dabei ging er um sie herum, sah sich ihren Umhang an, fühlte die Feuchtigkeit darauf. „Sie war bis vor kurzem noch draußen, hat sich mit jemandem getroffen. Bei dem Unwetter geht man nur freiwillig raus, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist.“ Warf er ein, als Anderson dabei gewesen war, seinen Mund wieder zu öffnen. Sherlock leerte ihre Taschen, sah sich alles nur kurz an, aber John konnte sehen wie viele Informationen er aufnahm, er wirkte konzentriert, arbeitete genau und nichts konnte ihm entgehen. Auf einmal sah Sherlock auf, sah sich um. „Hier fehlt etwas.“ 

„Hier fehlt nichts, wir haben nichts verändert.“, verteidigte sich Lestrade sofort, sah dann Anderson vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Aber es fehlt etwas.“  
„Wir haben nichts verändert!“, wiederholte Anderson. 

Sherlock ging im Kreis, ließ seine Gedanken m Schnelldurchlauf kreisen, als ob er sich selbst kontrollieren würde. „Ein Puzzleteil.“ Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Ein Kalender, ein Notizbuch, irgendetwas. Sie war organisiert, hatte Geheimnisse.“ bemerkte er, sah sich dabei um. 

„Es gab hier nie ein Notizbuch.“, beharrte Anderson weiterhin darauf, verschränkte wie ein trotziges Kind die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Dann sucht danach!“, herrschte er ihn an. „Und befragt die Ravenclaws nach einer Rachel.“ Sherlock war bereits dabei aus dem Klassenzimmer zu eilen, als ob er einem Gedanken nachjagte, den er jeden Moment verlieren konnte.  
„Rachel? Wer ist Rachel?“  
„Es ist ein Name!“, rief er noch, als er dann die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. 

Von einen Moment auf den anderen fühlte sich John unglaublich fehl am Platz. Sherlock war gegangen, hatte sich nicht nach ihm umgesehen und hatte ihn auch nicht dazu aufgefordert, ihm zu folgen. Und zu dieser Gruppe gehörte er auch nicht. Also stand er einfach auf, nickte Lestrade kurz zu, ehe er dann das Klassenzimmer wieder durch die Tür verließ, durch die er gekommen war. Er kam allerdings nicht besonders weit, da sich ihm Donovan erneut in den Weg stellte. Erneut musterte sie ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick, der nicht verbarg, dass sie nicht viel von ihm hielt. 

„Ich gebe dir einen guten gemeinten Rat.“, sagte sie und verschränkte dabei ihre Arme noch fester vor ihrer Brust um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. „Halt dich von ihm fern.“  
„Warum?“, fragend sah er sie an.  
„Er ist ein Freak, ein Psycho.“ Ihr Gesicht nahm dabei einen Ausdruck an, als ob das nicht offensichtlich genug war.  
„Ich entscheide das selbst.“ Kühl blickte er sie an, schob sich an ihr vorbei und Ärger machte sich in ihm breit.  
„Irgendwann wird ihm das hier nicht mehr genügen. Er steht drauf wenn Menschen sterben und irgendwann wird er es selbst für den Kick tun.“  
Fassungslos blieb John stehen, drehte sich etwas zu ihr um und sah sie einen langen Moment lang an. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging davon. Nein, er sah das anders. Sherlock war sicher kein Psychopath und ganz sicher würde er nicht aus Spaß jemanden töten. Sherlock war brillant und es war sicher nicht seine Schuld, dass andere das nicht erkennen konnten, oder viel eher wollten, da er eine arrogante Art an sich hatte, die Menschen auf Distanz hielt. Doch nicht John Watson.  



	2. beginning - second part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time ago, I started this. time to work on it again.

John gab es an diesem Tag auf noch zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Sein Kopf war voll von dem was er gesehen hatte, und voll von Sherlock Holmes. Im Krankenflügel gehörte er zu den wenigen die nicht sofort von Madame Pomfrey „attackiert“ wurden, wie manche Schüler es beschreiben würden. Aufgrund seiner besonderen Begabung in Kräuterkunde, und dem großen Interesse an Heilung und Medizin war er einer von zwei Schülern die eine Ausnahmeregelung erhalten hatten. Sowohl er als auch eine Ravenclaw Schülerin hatten jetzt in ihrem fünften Jahr mit ihrer Ausbildung zum Heiler, bzw. zur Heilerin beginnen dürfen, und das im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Angeblich geschah dies nur alle paar Jahrzehnte, und war eine besondere Ehre. Von Madame Pomfrey erlernten sie das erste Basiswissen, zusätzlich zu ihren üblichen Unterrichtsstunden. 

Als er hinein kam, traf er direkt auf Pomfrey, und sowohl er als auch sie wussten was passiert war. Das tote Mädchen, und ihr stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
„Was machst du hier, was ist mit dem Unterricht?“ wollte sie von ihm wissen, aber sie kannte die Antwort bereits.   
„Ereignisse haben sich überschlagen, und..“ doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, verstummte er einen Moment lang, ehe er dann neu ansetzte. „Ich hab eben lieber die Hände voll zu tun als rumzusitzen.“ Lächelte er, während sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und ihn streng ansah. Gerade als sich ihre Körperhaltung wieder entspannte öffneten sich die schweren Türen erneut. John musste sich umdrehen um zu sehen wer es war. 

„Dachte mir dass du hier bist.“   
„Mr. Holmes, wenn Sie nicht gerade kurz davor sind zu sterben, haben Sie hier nichts zu suchen.“   
Madame Pomfrey verschränkte missbilligend ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, und sah den Jungen den John so faszinierend fand, kalt an. Normalerweise war sie eine sehr fürsorgliche Frau. Was musste er getan haben um so viel Abneigung hervor zu rufen? Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte fiel ihm auf, das Sherlock Holmes diese Art von Reaktion öfter hervorrief. Verdammt oft sogar. 

„Was willst du? Ich arbeite.“   
„Tust du nicht.“   
„Bitte?“  
„Im Moment lässt du dir allerhöchstens den Kopf tätscheln. Wenn man die Zeit für den Weg hierher berechnet, hattest du es nicht besonders eilig, außerdem bist du nicht umgezogen, obwohl du seit ungefähr 4 Minuten hier bist. Genügend Zeit also. Bedeutet du verarbeitest das Gesehene, obwohl du keinen Grund hast dich dafür in irgendeiner Weise verantwortlich zu fühlen. Du kanntest sie nicht einmal, was bei der Menge an Schülern zu erwarten war. Ich muss das vertrauliche Gespräch also abkürzen. Ja, er hat das tote Mädchen gesehen, konnte damit gut umgehen, was in gewisser Weise ziemlich für ihn spricht, und er wir mit großer Sicherheit nicht darüber sprechen, da er sich an das hält was ihm gesagt wird. Außerdem wollen wir ja keine Panik verursachen, nicht wahr? “ 

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, ein kurzer Blick auf Madame Pomfrey und John wusste, wenn er den diesen verdammt brillanten Lockenkopf nicht sofort aus der Krankenstation schleifen würde, würde sie ausrasten. Die Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und ganz offensichtlich war sich Sherlock Holmes dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst, er erkannte es nicht, in was für eine Situation er sich gerade gebracht hatte. John fluchte kurz, zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 10 kurze, sichere Schritte später packte er ihn am Kragen seines Mantels, und zog ihn hinter sich her hinaus auf den langen Korridor. 

„Bist du verrückt?!“   
„Verrückt? Nein. Manche mögen das zwar annehmen, aber ich kann dir versichern: Nein.“   
John rollte mit den Augen.   
„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, die du eindeutig erneut stellen willst: Dich. Ich will dich.“ 

Johns Gesicht durchlebte in diesem Moment einige Gesichtsausdrücke von denen er wohl selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass er dazu fähig war. Von Ärger, über Staunen, und nun röteten sich seine Wangen schlagartig. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete kam er wieder einmal nicht dazu auszusprechen was ihm durch den Kopf ging. 

„Ich brauche jemanden mit dem ich arbeiten kann, dieser Fall löst sich nicht von alleine, und zu zweit wäre es effektiver. Außerdem bist du neugierig, und nicht abgeneigt, da dachte ich, ich verkürze die Prozedur bis wir uns über den Weg laufen. Denn, ich habe das.“ 

Sherlock zog ein pinkes Notizbuch aus seinem Umhang, und hielt es John vor die Nase. Nachdem er sicher war, das John erkannte hatte, worum es sich handelte, steckte er es wieder ein. 

„Zu meinem Leidweisen ist es versiegelt, die Seiten sind leer, ich brauche ein Passwort. Das Passwort um genau zu sein.“   
„Hast du es schon ..?“   
„Ja, natürlich. Geburtsdaten, Zahlenkombinationen, aber wie ich bereits gesagt habe: Sie war clever. Ich brauche mehr Informationen, und dafür brauche ich dich.“   
„Aber ich kannte sie nicht!“   
Sherlock stieß einen kleinen Laut der Verachtung aus.   
„Okay, was soll ich tun?“   
„Komm.“ 

Hatte sich John das gerade nur eingebildet, oder hatte er gerade wirklich diese Begeisterung, dieses Leuchten, auf seine Frage hin, in Sherlocks Augen sehen können? Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Sherlock hatte Recht, er war neugierig. Neugierig auf ihn, neugierig auf das was auf ihn zukommen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

+++

Etwa eine Stunde später fand sich John an einem Tisch im Drei Besen wieder. Natürlich nicht alleine, Sherlock war bei ihm, und um nicht ganz so sehr aufzufallen hatten sich beide umgezogen. Schlichte, warme Alltagskleidung, wobei sich John für einen gemütlichen Pullover entschieden hatte nachdem er sich fühlte, und er feststellen musste, dass nichts an Sherlock wirklich schlicht aussah. 

Während sie sich schweigend gegenüber saßen, dachte John daran wie sie gerade aus dem Schloss gekommen waren. Geheimgänge von denen er wohl nie gedacht hätte, dass sie existierten. Nein, eigentlich überraschte es ihn nicht wirklich, nur hätte er einfach weniger damit gerechnet, dass er sie jemals benutzen würde. Natürlich waren sie auch nicht unbemerkt geblieben. 

Kaum dass sie sich gesetzt hatten, war Madame Rosmerta an ihrem Tisch erschienen. Allerdings nicht ohne zwei Krüge Butterbier vor beider Nasen zu stellen.   
„Ich weiß, dass ihr beide hier eigentlich nichts verloren habt. Auch nicht für ein Date.“   
„Sondererlaubnis.“   
„Date?! Was? Nein! Ich bin nicht sein..!“   
Sie sah nicht gerade so aus als ob sie Sherlock glauben würde, allerdings ließ sie es stehen und verschwand wieder hinter ihrer Theke.   
„Sondererlaubnis? Hast du..?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“   
Sherlock warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, und John musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.   
„Was machen wir wirklich hier?“   
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Nein, für mich nicht.“   
Sherlock seufzte lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre. „Sieh hin, bemüh dich. So schwer ist das nicht, wenn man richtig hinsieht, beobachtet, deduziert.“   
„Das ist es was du tust?“  
„Oh, Bitte!“ Sherlock hatte eindeutig Mühe damit sich zu beherrschen, und diesmal war es an John zu seufzen.   
„Okay, okay.“ Er sah sich um, versuchte das zu sehen was der Junge ihm gegenüber scheinbar sehen konnte, und so offensichtlich für ihn war. 

„Wir warten hier auf jemanden.“ Versuchte er sich.   
„Richtig. Weiter.“   
Ein Schüler kam jedenfalls nicht dafür in Frage, sonst hätten sie den Weg nach Hogsmeade nicht machen müssen. Das gleiche galt für Lehrkörper.   
„Ihre Eltern wurden verständigt, nicht wahr?“   
„Ja.“   
„Aber sie wissen noch nicht was passiert ist, deshalb werden sie hier abgeholt. Du willst sie beobachten. Von hier hat man einen sehr guten Blick auf die Straße.“ Da Sherlock seine Worte nicht sofort bestätigte, sprach er weiter. „Das Ministerium wird auch hier sein.“ 

„Richtig.“  
„Und?“  
„Mörder erscheinen häufig bei der Beerdigung ihrer Opfer, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er neugierig ist. Ich will sehen ob jemand auftaucht der ins Profil passt.“ 

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, Sherlock hatte seine Augen geschlossen, schien absolut in Gedanken versunken zu sein.   
„Also.. hast du eine Freundin?“   
„Was? Nein. Das ist nicht wirklich mein Gebiet.“   
„.. einen Freund? Was okay wäre.“   
„Natürlich wäre es das, aber: Nein.“ 

Das vertraute Geräusch wenn jemand apparierte war zu vernehmen, und sofort sahen beide zurück hinaus auf die Straße. Da sie sich nicht auf dem Schulgelände befanden, war das Apparieren möglich, und John war nicht so dumm diese Frage zu stellen. So viel wusste sogar er. „Nicht starren.“ Kam es von der anderen Seite des Tisches, und John rollte nur mit den Augen. Zu sehen waren Professor Flitwick, Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, der Hausmeister und offensichtlich die Eltern von Jennifer Wilson, der toten Schülerin.   
Ehe er sich versah war Sherlock bereits aufgesprungen, hatte sich Mantel und Schal übergeworfen und zur Tür hinaus gestürmt. „Fuck!“ Hektisch folgte John ihm. Doch statt sich auch nur ansatzweise unauffällig zu verhalten, hielt Sherlock auf die Eltern zu.

„Wer ist Rachel?“ wollte er von ihnen wissen, sah sie herausfordernd an.   
„Mr. Holmes!“  
„Wer ist Rachel?“ wiederholte er seine Frage einfach nur stur, und John beschlich das Gefühl, dass das hier gleich unglaublich in die Hose gehen würde. Verwirrt sahen die Eltern ihn an. „Jennifer Wilson hat während ihres Dahinscheidens unter Todesqualen diesen Namen in das Holz unter ihren Fingernägeln gekratzt.“ Während er sprach wurden die Eltern immer bleicher, und der Gesichtsausdruck von Professor Flitwick wechselte von Entsetzen zu schierer Wut. „Sherlock, hör auf, das..“ doch bevor John seinen Satz beenden konnte, brach die Mutter schon in Tränen aus.   
„Rachel war ihre totgeborene Zwillingsschwester! Wer bist du überhaupt, und wie kannst du es wagen..!“ Die Stimme des Mannes wurde immer lauter, und auch von Flitwick kam jetzt ein Schwall der Entrüstung. 

John zögerte nicht weiter, statt sich jetzt noch mehr Ärger einzuhandeln, da Sherlock bereits wieder dabei war, den Mund zu öffnen, und er ahnte dass hier nichts weiter Gutes herauskommen würde, packte er ihn einfach am Arm, und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Bleiben Sie hier! Sie beide!“ schallte es von hinten, aber er beschleunigte seine Schritte bereits, und nach einem kurzen Sprint, waren sie außer Sichtweite der Erwachsenen. 

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ 

„Ihre Schwester? Warum ihre Schwester?“ Die Entrüstung war eindeutig in Sherlocks Stimme zu hören. „Ich meine, sie kannte sie doch gar nicht. Warum denkt sie dann in Angesicht ihres Todes ausgerechnet an sie?“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ John konnte es nicht fassen. Meinte er das gerade wirklich so, wie er es sagte?   
„Was?“   
„Das ist doch gar nicht ungewöhnlich, bei Zwillingen kommt so etwas oft vor und-“  
„Langweilig!“ kam es erneut von ihm. „Gefühle, Familie, das ist so vorhersehbar. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“  
„Hast du keine Geschwister?“   
„Nein.“   
„Deine Eltern, würdest du nicht an sie denken, wenn du..?“   
„Nein. Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Nur weil ihr alle so unglaublich sentimental seid, und euren Verstand davon…“ 

John war während dieses Monologs stehen geblieben, sah ihn überrascht an, öffnete den Mund wieder um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn allerdings sogleich wieder, leckte sich über die Lippen und schüttelte anschließend nur den Kopf. 

„Kommst du jetzt, oder willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen? Wir haben noch einen Mord aufzuklären.“ 

 

++++


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der vierte Teil der Einleitung, ich hoffe im nächsten Kapitel diese abschließen zu können, um dann etwas kreativer weiter zu machen. <3 Danke fürs Dranbleiben!

John hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie den Weg zum Gemeinschaftssaal der Slytherins eingeschlagen hatten, da er bis eben tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, ehe sie schon fast davor standen. Doch statt sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, dass er dort eigentlich nichts verloren hatte, wurden sie von einem älteren Slytherin aufgehalten, der die Arme fest vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte, und Sherlock mit dem finstersten Blick ansah, den John je gesehen hatte. 

„Was zur Hölle hast du wieder angestellt, Holmes?!“ wollte dieser Wissen, und am silbernen Abzeichen konnte er erkennen, dass der blonde, ja schon fast silberhaarige Junge, an seinem Umhang trug. 

Erst jetzt fiel John auf, dass der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftssaal offen stand, und ein lautes Lärmen nach außen drang. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und nur ihn eines kurzen Blickes zu würdigen, ging Sherlock an dem spitzgesichtigen Jungen vorbei, direkt hinein. John folgte ihm zu den Schlafsälen, nur um dort drei bekannte Gesichter, und eine Menge fremder, anzutreffen. 

Lestrade saß auf einem der Betten, offensichtlich dem, das Sherlock gehörte, denn dieser wirkte noch angespannter, kaum, dass er es gesehen hatte. 

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“ Dabei hielt er einen pinken Taschenkalender in die Höhe, und John stutzte. Sofort sah er Sherlock an, der die Schultern straffte, und sich eindeutig auf das vorbereitete, was jetzt kommen würde. „Du weißt, dass das Behinderung der Justiz ist?“   
Sherlock gab ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich. „Ich bitte euch, ihr spielt euch hier auf und-“  
Doch kam er nicht dazu auszureden, da Greg vom Bett aufsprang, und direkt auf ihn zuging.   
„Ich bin gespannt, was wir hier noch finden werden.“ 

„Sind das Augen?“ kam es von der anderen Ecke des Schlafsaals. Donovan.   
„Ich wette diese Kräuter sind auch nicht genehmigt worden.“ Anderson, natürlich.   
John erkannte die beiden wieder, genauso einen Haufen anderer Gryffindors, die scheinbar sehr viel Spaß hatten, Sherlocks Sachen auseinander zu nehmen. 

Gerade als Sherlock dabei war die Fassung zu verlieren, und eingreifen zu wollen, stand Lestrade in seinem Blickfeld, versperrte ihn die Sicht auf das, was im Hintergrund geschah. Die beiden standen sich jetzt direkt gegenüber, und da Lestrade ein wenig größer war als Sherlock, sah er auf diesen hinab, und ließ hielt ihm den Taschenkalender hin. „Löse das Rätsel.“ 

Es war ersichtlich wie viele verschiedene Gedankengänge gerade durch Sherlocks Kopf gingen, dahin rasten, er versuchte eine Antwort zu finden, oder zumindest Paroli zu bieten, ertönte wieder Andersons Stimme. John würde sich wohl niemals daran erinnern können, was dieser gesagt hatte, stattdessen war es Sherlock der laut wurde. Mehr als laut. 

„Deinetwegen sinkt der IQ meines ganzen Hauses, kann er nicht einfach mal den Mund halten?! Ich kann so nicht denken!“ Sofort wurde es absolut still im Schlafsaal, und alle sahen ihn an. Doch er ließ sich nicht davon stören, lief im Zimmer auf und ab, versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Anderson. Dreh dich um.“ – „Was..? Hast du sie noch alle?! Warum sollte ich-“ Ein finsterer Blick Lestrade’s genügte um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen?“ – „Das meine ich sehr ernst. Dreh dich um. Jetzt.“ Mit einem lauten dumpfen Geräusch und mehr Kraft als nötig war, stellte Anderson als er sich umdrehte eines der Gläser zurück auf seinen Platz. Eins musste man Lestrade lassen, er hatte seine Leute eindeutig im Griff.   
Sherlock riss diesem den Taschenkalender aus den Händen, tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen.   
Da wurde es tatsächlich absolut still im Raum, alle warteten darauf, dass etwas geschehen würde, und außer Andersons unüberhörbarer Unmut, geschah nichts. Erstmal. 

„Gar nicht dumm.“ Sherlocks Stimme durchschnitt den Raum, löste das Schweigen. „Ein Passwort.“ Voller Aufregung sah er John an.   
„Rachel..!“   
„Ganz genau.“ Absolut zufrieden sah er ihn an. 

Der Taschenkalender öffnete sich schwungvoll, die Seiten blätterten von alleine um, bis sie schließlich anhielten. Das System war wirklich leicht zu durchschauen. Die Seiten waren mit Magie versehen worden, sodass ein Kommunikationsweg entstand. Es gab einige herausgerissene Seiten die mit dem Kalender verbunden waren, in einzelnen Abschnitten gab es immer wieder Nachrichten die mit Initialen versehen waren um den Absender oder Empfänger unterscheiden zu können. Auch der Standort der herausgerissenen Seite war abzulesen. Sie war wirklich clever gewesen um das hier organisieren zu können. Aber das war nicht möglich, oder... etwa doch? Noch einmal ging er die Seiten durch, überflog die Nachrichten. 

Eine junge Slytherin Schülerin stürmte außer Atem in den Gemeinschaftssaal.   
„Sherlock, man will dich sprechen..!“   
Überrascht sah er sie an, runzelte die Stirn.   
„Hausmeister.“   
„Unwichtig..!“   
„Aber-“   
„Oh... wirklich nicht schlecht.“ schmunzelte er. „John.“   
Sofort hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er drückte ihm den Kalender in die Hand.   
„Ich möchte, dass du aufgrund der Koordinaten in den Seiten den Aufenthaltsort bestimmst.“ 

Knapp erklärte er ihm den Kalender, die Wirkungsweise der Seiten, und auch die versteckten Aufenthaltsorte der anderen Seiten. John führte einen Ortungszauber durch, ganz nach Anleitung im Taschenkalender. Sogleich runzelte er die Stirn. „Sie.. müsste hier sein.“ Sofort ging Greg dazu über die Sache wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, und ließ mit Befehlston alle nach der Seite suchen, vielleicht hatte man sie übersehen, vielleicht war sie verloren gegangen. Aber Sherlock wusste es besser. 

„Was ist denn jetzt?“ wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Sherlock!“ 

In dem Durcheinander folgte er der Schülerin nach draußen, aber nicht ohne John noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, und sicher zu gehen, dass dieser noch immer mit dem Ortungszauber beschäftigt war.


End file.
